


sensational.

by relinquished



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Choking, Creampies, Cunnilingus, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Marking, Marriage, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relinquished/pseuds/relinquished
Summary: nox and silva are married.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	sensational.

**Author's Note:**

> ay so uH  
> PORN HUH.  
> anyways, i hope yall enjoy, but forwarning - a lot of this is self-indulgent and also since im a transmasc person, its kinda reflective of my own sexual life in a way?  
> anyways, enjoy, and be sure to give feedback in the comments and request writings on my curiouscat, on my profile.

Oak. The slight tinge of chemical cleaners. The scent of a thermite grenade. Octane pressed his face further into the other’s neck, breathing in deeply as he squeezed his eyes firmly shut. There were select moments in the mornings before his under-stimulation really hit, and in those moments, he wanted nothing more than to press himself further into his bed and fade back into nothingness.   
  
Those moments never last long, as he felt himself growing restless by the moment. As he pulled away, he felt a large arm pull him closer, blowing a whiff of air into his lungs and flooding his senses with those familiar scents. He calmed down for a moment, sinking into the touch, before the increasing urge to get up and run run run for hours on end grew deeper.   
  
Squirming in the other’s grasp, he slipped down and out from the arm, his shirt getting caught under the weight and forcing him to slip out of it as he skittered to the edge of the bed. Reaching over and grasping his spare set of prosthetics, he quickly fastened them into the sockets of his quadriceps before standing and heading out of the room as fast as he could. The prosthetics weren’t built for speeding around and launching himself off buildings, but they would have to do for now.   
  
As he made his way down the stairs and around the home, he grabbed his headphones from the coffee table and quickly put on music to try and stimulate some of his senses before he went insane. The games were over for the season, so he had free time to do whatever he craved - which just so happened to be almost dying numerous times as often as he could - much to the dismay of his husband.    
  
Speaking of which, Octavio knew the older man would be awake soon, so he sped around the home, making his way to the kitchen and quickly starting up breakfast. He tried to sing quietly to his music, but it quickly devolved into loud yelling as he shouted the lyrics. He bounced happily before letting out a screech as a bud was pulled from his ear. Head whipping around, he met the eyes of a tired and aggravated looking Alexander. Breaking out into a large grin, he bounced up and pressed a swift kiss to his husband’s cheek, turning back to his cooking as he bounced on his heels.   
  
“Ah - good morning, Mi Amor! I was just cooking something - I know you like to eat something before we head out for the day so I thought I’d make you a meal instead of one of those bars you usually grab from the cabinet-” He grinned up at the other, who’s aggravation was basically all gone - aside from his permanent scowl - and slid over to plate what he had made. He felt arms slink around his waist and the tickle of a beard against his neck. Octavio let out a purr, leaning back into the touch. He felt large hands gently rub at the divets along the insides of his hips and he smiled softly, reaching a hand back and dragging it through his lover’s hair. The large hand lifted slightly before dipping below the speedster’s pants line, causing his breath to hitch slightly.   
  
“Aye, Caus’, be careful, I’m still a bit sore, y’know,” His voice was breathy as he felt himself getting more and more excited, the hands dipping lower and lower towards his already slick entrance. The hand in Alexander’s hair gripped tighter as two calloused fingers brushed up against his swollen clit, causing him to inhale sharply, “Ah, carajo ...”    
  
A deep rumble escaped Caustic’s throat as he used one hand to very gently rub against the other’s clit and the other to quietly turn off the stove before they got too far into their morning activities. Turning his attention back to his husband, Alexander applied more pressure against the other, rubbing a bit faster and happily taking in the quickening breaths of his lover. He loved to tease him, to take the younger man to the edge before pulling away and making him wind down before twisting him up over and over again. He held the other’s hips down as Octane attempted to thrust against the touch, to get more, earning a loud, almost animalistic whine from the smaller man.   
  
He found it cute how fast and how often Octane could cum, never losing vigor until Caustic himself was undone. Which took a while. He purred into his husband’s ear, rubbing against his clit harshly, bruisingly, feeling the smaller man’s frame shake as a bruising grip found itself on his biceps. Octavio’s need grew and his attempts to thrust into the older man’s hand grew - he was already close. Alexander smirked and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek as he pulled away fully, taking the plate of food from earlier and heading off to the couch to eat.   
  
Sputtering, Octavio spun around, eyes wide as he stared down his husband. Looking up from his plate, Alexander raised his brows, a small smirk on his lips.   
  
“What?” His voice feigned innocence and Octane huffed a loud breath from his nose in return.   
  
“Cabrón.” He breathed, scowling as he moved and dropped dishes in the sink, muttering under his breath as he crossed his arms and walked back to their shared room. Making his way into the closet, he mumbled under his breath as he tried to pick something to wear for the day. He yelped loudly as he felt arms slink around his waist once more.    
  
“My Darling, did I upset you,” Large hands gently brushed up against his bare stomach, slightly cold from the air of the house, “from teasing?” Octane wriggled out of his grip, sticking out his bottom lip as he grabbed a shirt along with his actual legs and slipped past the taller man. Laying the items on the bed, he sat on the edge and quickly made work of removing his current prosthetics and pants and attaching his usual legs, all while Caustic leaned against the doorframe of the closet and watched him. Glancing up from tightening the bolts on his knee joints, he quirked a brow at the other, watching him undress him with his eyes. Which wasn’t much, as he only had his boxers on at this point.   
  
“What- Now that I’m kinda pissy you want to fuck me?” There was a teasing edge in the younger’s voice, a smirk on his lips as he spread his legs and dragged his hand up the inside of his thigh, looking the other in the eyes. He appreciated the darkness, the lingering danger, in those pale eyes- it always kept him on edge and he appreciated every second of it. He grabbed his pants and slipped them on quickly, closing his legs as he stood, “Nah, I don’t think that’d be super fun right now.” He slipped on his top and hopped to the side as his husband’s arm siped to grab him, earning a small growl from the other as he sped out of the room. He quickly skittered down the stairs and out the back door, finally stretching his legs for the first time of the day. He heard the dirt crunch below the hard metal and paddings of his feet, felt the air on his cheeks and through his hair as he bounced around and sped giddily. Getting out extra energies in the mornings was always a habit of his, no matter what. Even if he was being a little shit and messing around with his husband - he always took time. He needed it, after all.   
  
Skitting to a stop and kicking up dust, he quietly bounced in place, hopping from one foot to the other as he took in the morning air of the large acre of land he stood in. The birds sang in the trees and deer grazed in the distance. This was technically Caustic’s land - he had around 300 acres of it. Liked to be out here by himself, he had once said. Octane knew the reason why, knew that if anybody had caught wind of him truly being alive, he’d be hauled away for many crimes. It didn’t bother the smaller man - if it had, he wouldn’t have gotten married to him - and the more land he had, the more space to run, to build, to explore. Octane looked back and saw the house in the distance, smiling slightly before spinning around and making his way back to his home. As he approached, he saw his husband standing in the doorframe, and he grinned, speeding up and launching himself into the older man’s arms. As much as they liked to tease each other, to dance around one another, eventually, they just needed to touch.   
  
Wrapping his legs around Alexander’s waist as he felt the other man hold him up by the underside of his thighs, he cupped his husband’s cheeks, pressing a happy and loving kiss to his lips, purring against him. His eyes slipped closed as he was carried back inside, the door kicked closed behind them as they headed upstairs. He let out a happy squeal as he was tossed onto the bed, wiggling under the gaze of his lover.    
  
Silently, Alexander climbed on top of the smaller man and held the daredevil’s septum piercing between two large fingers and tugged him a bit, causing him to whine.   
  
“You’re going to let me fuck you just like I want, okay, Pretty Boy?” Voice rough and thick with arousal, he waited for a response - which came in a collection of attempts at nods and soft gasps - before dropping his head onto the pillow.   
  
Satisfied, he leaned in and nuzzled against his tan neck, pressing wet and hard kisses along his throat, earning gentle purrs from the other. Hands trailed up Octavio’s shirt, gripping and grasping anything and everything they could. Luckily, Caustic hadn’t gotten dressed yet, so Octane slipped his hands up his loose sleep shirt, his head tilted back to bare his neck. With a sharp growl, he felt the collar of his shirt being pulled and sharp teeth bury themselves into his shoulder, causing him to let out a deep and loud moan. He knew that it would scar and he bucked his hips against the larger man at the thought, his eyes screwing shut. He loved being marked, being bitten and bloodied by his husband, and Nox knew that.    
  
Alexander dragged his tongue across the bleeding mark, basking in the metallic taste and the streak of red he left in his wake. Purring in satisfaction, he pulled back a bit, yanking off his lover’s shirt without warning and trailing his large hand up his abdomen. Calloused fingers ran across the cold steel of the inserts that trailed up to Octane’s chest, serving some purpose that remained unknown to the man. Most likely filters to make sure the Spaniard survived the absurd amounts of drugs he pumped through his blood on a daily basis.    
  
Humming, Nox’s hand trailed its way up to his husband’s neck and, using his fingers, applied pressure down on the artery in his neck, restricting his airways. Octane breathed in sharply, eyes rolling closed as he gasped for air, hips bucking gip against Caustic’s crotch in an attempt to give some sort of friction to the two. The trapped let our a deep chuckle, pressing feather-light kisses to the daredevil’s cheeks.   
  
“Remember, three taps when you want me to stop, Silva.” His voice was level, betraying the growing arousal he felt as he watched his husband’s face slowly tint pinker and redder. Attempting to nod, he gasped, his mouth opening and closing as more pressure was applied. Caustic’s free hand trailed down his lover’s stomach, undoing the button of his pants before slipping between the lining of his boxers and finally rubbing the tips of rough fingers against a swollen clit. Silva’s hips spasmed at the touch, his eyes shooting open before he smacked his hand against Nox’s shoulder repeatedly. As the large hand was removed from his throat, he gasped, back arching as he rolled his hips down against his hand, releasing a needy whine. He felt himself getting wetter and wetter, already so needy and ready for his husband.   
  
The trapper smirked, dragging his fingers against his entrance and purring, leaning down and nip his ear.    
  
“Already so messy,” He purred, dipping a finger into the heat of the other slightly. There was a tiny moan. “Right to the point, hm?” Giving another nip, he pulled back fully, situating himself between his legs and pulling off his pants and underwear in one sweep. Letting out a loud cackle, Octane wiggled, spreading his legs wide to show himself off. Trailing his fingers along his inner thigh, Caustic smirked slightly, leaning down and giving an experimental lick against his slick entrance and receiving a high pitched gasp that edged him on. His grin grew and he lifted his lover’s hips, burying his face against his slick cunt and burying his tongue inside, his eyes closing as he inhaled the musky scent. Shaking hands latched into Alexander’s hair, gripping as hips rolled against his face.    
  
Octavio’s voice was breathy as he tried to speak, tried to give praise as he felt the large tongue explore him, but words failed him. He felt himself getting slicker, wetter, even messier, from the combination of saliva and his own pre - and it caused the heat in his abdomen to rise quicker and quicker. He tried to push the trapper’s head away, to signal that he was about to cum already, but strong arms held his thighs in place. A hand moved up and rapidly rubbed his clit and that was it - his back arched and his hand flew to the sheets, gripping them for dear life as he squirted all over his face and the sheets, eyes rolling back in his head and his mouth falling open. His hips spasmed and he moaned loudly as the bursts of cum came to an end and he slumped down a bit. Nox purred and licked a stripe up his sensitive clit, earning a loud gasp before he wiggled away a bit. Though he was sensitive, he knew it was far from over as his husband sat back and made quick work of his pants.    
  
Patting his lap, he motioned for Octane to climb on - which the smaller cheerfully did, scrambling up and into his lap and slotting the thick cock between his thighs. Purring, he pressed kisses against the trapper’s neck and ground down, squeezing his thighs as rough hands kneaded his ass. He knew that they both wanted the same thing - to have Caustic buried so deep inside Octavio that he could feel it in his stomach - but he wanted to be a little less sensitive for now. A strong hand gripped his jaw and lifted his face, slightly dry lips pressing against his won and a tongue forcing itself into his mouth. There was no fighting for dominance - today, Silva wanted to submit more than be a brat - as tongues slipped around each other and hips ground for friction.    
  
Octane eventually grew tired of this, already ready for more, so he pushed back hard enough to cause himself to fall into his previous position, latching his knees around his harms and raising his hips a bit for his husband to see. Licking his lips, he spoke-   
  
“Quiero que estés dentro de mi. Just fuck me already, I’m getting impatient here,” He wiggled his hips a bit, “ Waiting for you to just take me like a man and-” He was cut short by a hand over his mouth and Nox’s large form over his own, the head of his cock nudging his entrance oh so tantalizingly lightly. He tried to push down, tried to let himself envelop it in himself, but his husband pulled back, ‘tsk’ing slightly.   
  
“We go at my pace.”   
  
Letting out an annoyed whine, Silva nodded, looking down as the thick cock was placed between his lips and ground. Up and down, up and down - right against his still swollen clit and getting soaked from his own juices once again. It was excruciating. It was almost enough, yet nowhere near it. He whined and moaned and tried to get more, pushing down and looking up at his husband with pleading eyes, but all he got was a rough thrust against him and a smirk. He gasped and draped his arms over his face, squeezing his eyes shut.    
  
“Hijo de puta, Fuck me already before I wreck your goddamn lab-” He never finished, his hands flying hit his sides as he felt the thick cock finally slam into him all the way. Tears pricked his eyes from the suddenness of it all - it kinda hurt, but he loved it. He wanted more, more, more. He squeezed around Alexander, panting slightly as he looked down, his eyes half-lidded. Each time they fucked, Octavio continued to be surprised by how well he fit inside. Licking his lips, he rolled his hips and egged his husband on, looking up at him. Nox growled, pulling out near fully before slamming right back in. He kept doing this, slow yet hard, brutal yet loving. Octane sprawled his hands against broad shoulders, his mouth open and his brows furrowed as he was slowly fucked into.   
Silva felt his legs get pushed back more, causing his ass to be lifted up higher - he felt his husband shift before seeing stars as he was suddenly plowed into, his knees knocking against his shoulders. The sudden change of pace startled him, causing soft ‘uhn, uhn, uhn’s to slip from his mouth as he drooled all over himself. Reaching a hand down, he rapidly rubbed his clit as he felt himself on the edge once more. Squeezing down hard around the other, he squeezed his eyes shut as another orgasm wracked his body. He shook and gasped, moaning loudly as Caustic refused to slow down.   
  
He felt himself begin to get overstimulated as his lover’s thick cock dragged against his clit with each thrust, his voice catching in his throat as his mouth hung open and he went limp. The trapper held him up, fucking into him with reckless abandon. Shakily, Octavio’s hand returned to his clit, his teeth catching his lip as he let out gaspy moans while rapidly rubbing himself. He was so sensitive, so overstimulated, and it was heaven for him. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as another orgasm wracked his body, the larger man’s name falling from his lips along with some random gibberish. He felt Caustic’s thrusts get sloppier and harder, he watched his face screw tight and his eyes squeeze shut under furrowed brows. Grinning wickedly for a moment before letting out a loud moan, Silva threw his head back and thrust up against his lover the best he could, praises spilling from him.   
  
“Are you gonna cum? Huh? Please please please, cum in me, please, please,” He gasped, “Please fucking cum in me, te lo ruego.” He rolled his hips and squeezed around the other’s cock, earning a loud groan before he buried himself fully inside. Silva’s eyes rolled back and he let out a wanton moan as he felt himself be filled, his mouth hanging open with a wild smile.    
  
Rolling his hips one more time before he pulled out, Alexander hummed, nestling his face into his lover’s neck once more and pressing gentle kisses against his skin. He tasted like sweat and smelled of a mixture of musk and the outdoors. Purring, Octand dragged his fingers through the other’s hair, his eyes closed as he tried to calm his breathing. He hadn’t injected much (or any at all? He couldn’t remember.) stim today, and he felt it in his bones as he all but melted into the bed under him. He was tired already and the day had just barely begun - these ware a combination of his favorite and least favorite kind of days.   
  
Pressing a kiss to his husband’s temple, he tapped him slightly.   
  
“Aye, Mi Amor, we need to shower and fucking wash the sheets. As much as I love being in your arms, I’m not about to pass out in our cum.”   
  
Grunting, Nox lifted his head, giving his husband a disapproving look.    
  
“Thank you for breaking the peace.”   
  
“I live to please. Now get off me.”


End file.
